Wishful Thinking
by writergirls2012
Summary: One summer's Band Camp gets turned on its head. Old grudges come back to haunt people and others are caught up in the madness.
1. Profiles

Janessa Fling

Age: 16

Eyes: Hazel Green

Hair: Long mid-back stick straight jet black with emo cut bangs dyed royal blue and electric blue highlights

Morgan Sanders

Age: 16

Eyes: Navy Blue

Hair: Medium length mocha brown with light blond highlights and straight cut neon pink bangs

Fang Sanders

Age: 17

Eyes: Crystal Blue

Hair: Platinum blonde (short shaggy emo skater) with charcoal black lowlights

Ethan Hudson

Age: 17

Hair: Short shaggy emo skater chocolate brown with blonde highlights

Eyes: Sapphire Blue


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One (Janessa)_

_Summer vacation! Yay right? WRONG! At least not for my best friend Morgan Sanders and I. Because in the wonderful world of Marching Band there is a summer vacation killer called Band Camp. For the whole 5 months we have off, we've got Band Camp. But I guess it's alright since we got every other day off. Although we do have to camp on the football field…in tents. And sadly, we have share our tent with Morgan's best friend Ethan Hudson and her jerk of a brother, Fang Sanders. Fang and I hated each other, well ever since I was in 2__nd__ grade and he in 3__rd__. And the story with Morgan and Ethan? Well that's for another time because right now our Director Ms. Schilt is calling us to attention. "Alright Band, lets run through 'Don't Stop'!" I groaned along with 20 other people. Trudging over to my trumpet, I waited for Morgan who was having another 'argument' with Ethan._

"_Hey Morgan lets move!" I bellowed over to her. She gave Ethan one last dirty look and walked towards me. I watched Ethan pick up his snare drums and go by Fang who was tapping on his Tenors. Idiot._

_I gave Morgan the "Your-telling-me-later" look and she nodded as we got into page one of the opener. Our Drum Major 'Optimus Prime' or Jill, started the rep. It was going wonderfully by the way up until Fang purposely marched into me while I was in the middle of my solo. Okay…he is no longer just the Douche, he's the ScaDouche. I recovered gracefully while shooting Fang an evil look. Oh boy was there gonna be hell to pay later. After the rep was over Morgan came up to me and asked,_

"_Why did Fang march into you?" I replied icily while grabbing my bottle of water,_

"_Because he is the most epic ScaDouche ever!" I shot him that evil glare again as he approached me with a smug expression._

"_Hey Nessa, awesome solo by the way." He smarted at me._

"_Can it Drums." I barked at him._

"_Hey don't blame me for one of your MANY screw ups." He replied with a grin. I had the urge to smack it right off of his cocky face. _

"_I will when it's your fault." I tramped over to Ethan, who was going over some rhythms with Jack. "Hey Ethan can I talk to you?" He stopped what he was doing and set his snare and sticks down._

"_Yeah what's up?" Ethan could tell I was obviously upset. "Fang?"_

"_Oh do you mean ScaDouche?" I asked playing with the valves on my trumpet. "Yeah. I want YOU to figure out why he marched into me while I was playing my solo." I exclaimed angrily._

"_All right, all right! Just calm your socks okay? I've got this." Ethan replied with an amused grin._

_I huffed out a breath and replied, "Fine. But I shall be avenged." He just smiled and rolled his eyes at me._

"_Whatever you say Ness." Ethan said, sarcasm noted in voice. Boy was he ever so sarcastic lately._

"_By the way, what the hell did you do to Morgan?"_

"_Oh…that…" He said mono-toned. _

"_Yes that. Now SPILL!" I demanded because this was concerning my best friend and I hated it when she was bitchy because of him._

"_She was upset because I'm thinking about asking a girl out and I wouldn't tell her who it was." Ethan stated staring over at Morgan as he explained. Just then Fang meandered over and shoved to get his stuff._

"_Watch it Bucky!" He spat at me. Oh now he's done it. Fang has called me "Bucky" for as long as I can remember. I had had buck teeth until I got braces in 9__th__ grade. He really pissed me off now. Why do I let him get to me all the time? _

_All I could do was glare at him in anger. The words I wanted to say out loud might get me in trouble. Turning on my heel I stomped over to Morgan fuming. "God I hate that son of a bitch!" I spit out as Morgan glanced at me, then at Fang and making the connection._

"_Janessa," She began. "Just ignore my douche bag of a brother." I knew she was right but I couldn't. "He does this to you cause he knows it gets to you." Damn she's good._

"_I know Morgan, I know." I plopped down on the turf and put my head in my hands. "He's just so frustrating!"_

"_Why does he get to you anyways?" Morgan questioned with more interest as she plopped down right beside me. I thought about it for a minute. Why does he get me? I don't know exactly. I've never actually thought about it. I could feel my face getting hot just thinking about him. Man, he set me off the edge. I guess…it was because when we were young, I could never do anything right in his eyes. I still couldn't. And he was always such a jerk about it too. But I didn't know how to tell Morgan that._

_Playing with the valves on my trumpet, I replied "I think he gets to me because I want to prove myself to him." Working hard to prove myself, especially to Fang, was a challenge. "Ever since we were kids, I couldn't and still can't do anything right in his eyes." Fang and Ethan walked right in front of us, but stopped when they saw us. Morgan shifted uncomfortably beside ,e as Ethan sat down. _

"_Hey," He chirped at us. "Whatcha talkin' about?" I shrugged and stated,_

"_Nothin'. Just sittin' here." Ethan smirked with the "You-are-such-a-liar" look etched on his face. He looked at Morgan who was picking at a piece of turf._

"_Morgan will tell me." Fang and I watched him lean over closer to her. "Won'tcha Morgan?" She looked at him and said in a low deadly voice,_

"_Get away from me you jerk." Ethan gasped at her. She had never been so mean to him. "I can't believe you Ethan Hudson." He looked at her, confused. Morgan stood and walked away from us and over to our tent, where I knew she was crying._

_Ethan glanced after her for a minute, then followed her. I groaned and muttered, "Oh Ethan." I had forgotten that Fang was still there until he sneered. _

"_What? It isn't his fault my sister won't give up." Oh boy now I REALLY wanted to punch him. "Morgan doesn't have chance with Ethan."_

"_Fang," I stated slowly. "Go hide in a hole." And with that I left and Fang was staring the entire time. _


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 (Morgan)_

_***A/N: This chapter may be a little cheesy but eh, it happens to the best of us right? ;)***_

_Ethan chased after me. He just didn't get it. He never did. And I finally understood that he never would. "Morgan! What the hell? You've never said anything like that to me before." He looked at me, confused and with gentle eyes. _

"_Just leave me alone Ethan. I don't wanna talk to you right now.!" I pushed him away from me. He shuffled back a bit, but held his ground._

"_But…I," He started to say but I cut him off._

"_You nothing Ethan! Just go!" I spat with fury and frustration. I could feel the tears welling up, burning the bottoms of my eyelids. I tried to hold it back, but I just couldn't. The tears spilled over and ran down my cheeks._

"_Morg…" He tried again, and reached for me. I pulled away._

"_Go. Just go." I ordered. He gazed at me with those big sapphire blue eyes of his. I cried even harder, my tears leaving streaks down my face._

"_Fine. But we're gonna talk later." he stated firmly as he turned and went to go search for my douche of a brother. I sighed in relief. Of all the fish in the sea, why did I have to fall for this flounder? He's breaking my heart and doesn't even realize it. Ever since I had met him we had been inseparable. Throughout our elementary days all we had been was best friends. That all changed once we hit middle school. Whenever Ethan was around, there was something inside of me that told me that I liked him. Most of these feelings were easily ignored for a few years. In our Freshman year when he asked out this girl named Naomi Kings, a little piece of me died. I sniffled and wiped my eyes as Janessa came over by me._

"_You okay?" She asked me as I shook my no, before replying,_

"_Why him? Of all the fish here I fall for him?" More tears came and I sobbed a lot harder this time. Janessa let me cry. Finally I cleared my throat. "Woo I'm okay now."_

"_That's good Morgan." She answered. "I…" Nessa stopped short as she was cut off by Ms. Schilt. _

"_Alright guys; one more run through then we're done for the night." A great groan erupted from the band as we walked into the first page of the opener for 'Don't Stop.' Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ethan look at me, his eyes kinda puffy. Now I felt bad, great. Fan-freaking-tastic! Raising my trombone to set I focused. I put as much energy into my hands and my feet as I could, trying so hard not to think of Ethan. That was kinda hard though considering the fact that I had to RELY on him for the tempo. _

_The run through was great and Ms. Schilt dismissed us for the night. A great sigh of relief escaped from the band as we made our way to our tents. And that was just peachy because the tents were connected by a side zipper with an attachment on the other side. So basically it was a four person tent with a zipper wall in the middle. There was a set of girls on one side, and a set of guys on the other. It just so happened that Ethan and my brother shared a tent with Janessa and I. _

_I met up with Janessa, who actually got through her solo without messing up because of Fang, and we walked in silence. The turf crunched under our tennis shoe clad feet, slight moisture seeping into my shoes. Damn. Janessa stopped in her tracks when she saw Ethan and Fang conversing outside the tent. "Ness?" I asked her._

"_Sorry," She just shook her head and booked it inside. I raised my eyebrows after her. Ugh! I hated drama! Why are we drama magnets? Every time my brother or Ethan was involved, there was ALWAYS seemed to be drama. Ethan stopped talking to Fang and made his way to me. I froze, knowing that I had really messed up this time._

"_Hey," I said shakily. "Whats up?" I kept my eyes adverted from his and stared off into the darkening twilight. _

"_You and I need to have a little chat." Ethan said in a deadly low and hard voice. He grasped my hand and led me away from everyone. _

"_Ethan, what…" He silenced me with his own words,_

"_Morgan what the hell is your problem?" I have a problem? He's the one with the damn problem. I thought we told each other everything? 'Apparently not.' I thought sarcastically._

"_I don't have a problem," I spit out, my voice cold like steel. "I thought we were best friends Ethan." I lifted my navy blue eyes to his sapphire ones. They were full of hurt and pain._

"_We are Morgan," Ethan smiled sadly at me. "But if you don't get over whatever this is that may change." I felt his hand on my shoulder and I jumped. Tears started welling in my eyes, burning them with their salty wetness. Suddenly Ethan turned me toward him and brought me closer. In the dusk I saw his hand reach up to my face, then he pulled my face to his. When I felt his soft lips against mine, there was an electric shock that coursed through my body. Ethan pulled my chin down and poked his tounge into my mouth. The whole experience was new to me, but I could feel that Ethan had done this before. His tounge left my mouth and he whispered, "Want me to go slow?" _

_I tried speaking but my words wouldn't come out, so I only nodded. Ethan's lips pressed to mine once more and we just stood there. I was subconsciously aware of his arms wrapping around my waist, it was protective; not the brotherly protective, but more of a 'I-am-never-letting-you-go' kind of protective. When it all became too much I pulled away and felt myself grow hot. His eyes were smiling, a small smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. Gah he is such an obnoxious PIG! "Ethan…" I started to say, but yet again he silence me, this time with his fingers._

"_Shhh," He playfully chastised me. "Just let it sink in for a minute." What the hell is he thinking? How can I let that passion sink in? He's crazy. I snorted and replied, my voice barely above a whisper._

"_Pfft yeah right," He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I stared off back at the cluster of tents on the football field, when tears started leaking down my face. _

_Ethan got distressed when he saw my tears. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked me gently, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. I sniffled a bit and regained my composure._

"_Ethan, you can't just kiss me like that," I whispered. "What about the other girl you were going to ask out?" _

"_Morgan, that other girl," He paused briefly, "Is and was you." I felt my eyes get wide with shock. Me? He was planning on asking ME! Oh sweet Mary Mother of Jesus someone help me! _

_Suddenly I got very ticked off. "ETHAN JAMES HUDSON!" I whispered shouted, slapping him on the arm. "HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH ME LIKE THAT!" Ethan backed away slowly, hands up in defeat. _

"_Morgan, please calm down." My eyes blazed with fury. I hated him right now. So much; God I'm going to break his arms! "I had to do it this way because I knew this is how you would have reacted. Now he was against the cement wall of the weight room. Ethan's eyes got wide with fear when he realized that he couldn't go anywhere. "Morgan, think about what you're doing…" I silenced him in the only way I knew how. I kissed him long and hard. My fingers went to his shaggy hair and tangled themselves in it, his arms were wrapped around me again. Ethan moaned against my lips, causing me to smile against his. Next thing I knew he had detached his lips from mine and had moved down to my neck. He nibbled and bit at the sensitive skin and I buckled in his arms. I was thankful Ethan was there to grab me. "Careful babe," He said, working his lips on my face again. He kissed my eyelids, my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, then he bit my ear! I jumped a bit, causing Ethan to chuckle. My face was flushed when Ethan finally pulled away. I'm pretty sure that I was going to have some hickeys tomorrow. _

"_Now what?" I whispered. _

"_We go back to our tent." I liked the way he said 'our tent'. Ethan interlocked our hands and we walked back to the football field. Thankfully everyone was either in their tents or asleep because we had been gone for a long while. I saw that my side of the tent was open and so was Ethan's. "Come with me," Ethan said leading me to his side of the conjoined tents. Fang was inside listening to his iPod and drumming along to the beat. Ethan picked up a rock and threw it at Fang, who gave him the death glare when it hit him. _

"_What?" He hissed angrily. I rolled my eyes. Fang is such a jerk; how did I end up being so lucky to have him as my brother? _

"_Go to the girls' side of the tent." Ethan told him. Fang gave him a look and replied,_

"_With Janessa?" He said it as if she was a disease._

"_Yes, with Janessa. Now go!" Ethan commanded. I watched Fang gather his belongings and head over to the other side. He grumbled something as he walked passed. Ethan grabbed my hand and whisked me into the tent, quickly zipping it shut. His sapphire eyes burned with love and I gasped when he brought me in for another heat searing kiss. _

"_Ethan, its late." I commented lamely. I knew we had the day off tomorrow but all I really wanted was to lay in his arms. "We should go to bed."_

"_Yeah, you're right." He agreed with me. I watched him lay down on the air mattress and pat the spot next to him. Clambering over I snuggled into him, my head in the crook of his neck. Ethan turned out the lantern and pulled me closer to him. "Good night Morgan. I love you." I gasped at his words, but didn't sweat it._

"_Good night Ethan. Love you too." And with those words I drifted off to sleep, dreaming dreams that I never imagined. _


End file.
